One Black Rose
by Deadly Tears
Summary: {Dark} There was once a myth about a black rose rarely seen to the naked eye. It was said that one who sees it, picks it up and gives it to another, is bound to cause the one who receives it death. So what does Rin and Kagome intend to do with it?


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from InuYasha.

Rated: PG-13

Type: Dark/Angst.

Pairings: (Sort-of) Sess/Rin and Inu/Kag

A/N: This was just an idea that came to mind and I just felt the need to write it. It's going to be a really short story with supposedly two more chapters. One could call it a one-shot separated into three parts. But anyway, please review and give me your opinions of it. (~P.S.~ For those who are waiting for my other stories to be updated, don't worry, I'm currently working on them and hopefully will post the new chapters really soon.) 

**One Black Rose** _–Deadly Tears_

Part One: Damsel Fallen

***!***!***!***

A tear dribbled down a pale cheek ever so slowly and fell on top of a white rose being held by a pale feminine hand. Caressing the thorn-pointed green stem of the rose, all could be reminisced about was the past events that quickly flashed by.

_"You will address her with respect, Rin." Words so cold but yet calm and clear left the mouth of her suppose superior lord named Sesshomaru. The one who saved her from death many years ago, took her in as his ward, and have been her protector ever since they traveled for miles, here and there._

A spark of anger flickered into the young woman's heart. A lone figure she was in the midst of a huge green garden, surrounded by beds of blue, red, white and pink blooming flowers and roses. 

_"Yes, my lord. My apologies to you and the lady." Rin bowed in courtesy of respect. Was it her or did her heart felt like being hammered into pieces by the one she loved. Her first love. Her savior. Her dark angel… _

Dark angel, he was to her. Long, shimmering silver hair that cascaded down to the back of his knees and held its soft elegance, never a split end discovered. A handsome, beautiful face adorned with two red stripes on each pale cheek with a blue crescent moon on his forehead. Golden orbs that always allured a person by its intense beauty. Body worn of fine clothing and fitted perfectly on his well-kept form. And yet a man, who was so breathtakingly beautiful, showed only indifference in his character. 

_"Lord Sesshomaru…" She whispered, watching the two figures proudly trail off to their fine chambers of the castle, radiating an aura of superiority. _

_Her brown eyes blurred with warm tears, feeling helpless to do anything. Why did it hurt some much? She always thought that maybe one day, her lord would ask her to be his, to be his chosen mate. The thought of Sesshomaru having grown feelings for her than just a mere ward or servant had been wrong. _

_Jealousy had gradually consumed her. _

_The Taiyoukai of the Western lands had decisively chosen the Inuyoukai from the Northern lands, Lady Leiko, to be his life mate. Funny thing was, the name 'Leiko' meant arrogant and that, ironically, was the Lady's character. Rin had to admit; Lady Leiko was an amazingly beautiful inuyoukai with light blue waist-length hair and sky blue eyes. She held high authority and elegance to her just like Sesshomaru had always shown. But being an arrogant, self-conceited, cruel, human-hater witch had made Rin think of her as a very ugly woman. _

_It was then that she felt herself being slammed against the cemented walls in the halls by her master for muttering such insulting names about Leiko. Rin curled up into a helpless ball on the marble, polished floor. She felt Sesshomaru look down at her with those flaring cold-fire that she spotted in the depths of his amber eyes. _

_She coughed up blood. _

_Blood… Her lord? The same man who killed anybody that even laid a finger to hurt Rin, had made her bleed?_

Rin squeezed the thin green stem of the rose between her forefingers, her anger slowly building up inside of her. 

A heavy breeze whirled around the seventeen-year-old girl, blowing her long silky, chestnut hair backwards. 

If he only knew…

_Rin gathered what little strength she had and pushed herself up, grunting as the pain intensified from her abrupt movements. She clutched her body tightly as she brushed past him to make her way down the large dimly lit hallway to the castle doors. She wanted to run but so much pain had inflicted her and all she could do was drag herself while coughing up blood. _

_"Rin…" In a blink of an eye, Sesshomaru appeared in front of her and placed a strong hold on her shoulder, seizing her movements. _

_She didn't know what to think of him now. He wasn't the same Sesshomaru she knew since she was seven years old. All she could feel now was the blood pumping through her veins. She brought her gaze to meet his and stared menacingly at him. "I hate you…" She croaked out. _

But her heart still ached for him. She still loved him.

Rin closed her eyes. She cupped the white rose in her hands. 

She didn't feel like the happy, playful, cheerful, ecstatic girl she once was, all because of him…

_Just because of him…_

She crushed the rose in fury, unclenching her hands to let the broken stem and the loose white pedals fall onto the earth. 

It was then the dark, star-filled sky thundered tremendously, producing white flashes of lightning that brightened up the shaded garden for a brief moment. 

_A flash of anger crossed the demon lord's golden eyes. "Never will I hear you speak to me or my mate like we are your equals. You are nothing but human filth, Rin." His voice laced with so much coldness than usual. _

_Rin's breathing picked up to a faster paste, feeling her blood rushing to her head. So many emotions swept past her that instant; anger, hurt, envy, pain and heartbroken. "You both can burn in hell! You self-centered, arrogant, bastar--" But she never got to finish it, feeling a hand hit against her cheek like a brick, knocking her off balance. _

_"Remember where you stand." Were the last words she heard from him before blacking out into the empty hallway of the castle. _

Rin placed a hand on her cheek. It still pained her. The bruise that discolored her face greatly even till now. 

She sighed and lowered her head. 

Her eyes wandered off to the ground until it met with something that instantly caught her attention. 

This thing she spotted stood out greatly from the rest of the bright-colored flowers and roses that glowed beneath her.

A black rose. 

Myths were told of this one particular rose, she remembered. It was said that the god of revenge one day decided to bring more sadness to the world by imitating and creating the simplest thing of nature, a black rose. The rose of sorrow, grief, agony, pain, misery, devastation, despair… One who picks it from its originated source and hands it over to another is bound to cause the one that receives it a tragic death; Human or Demon. They say its rarely seen to the naked eye unless its creator had chosen to send a message.

Could this myth be true?

Rin picked it up and inspected the rose. Its ashen-gray stem consisted of very sharp, pointy thorns that sprouted out like daggers. Adorned on top of it were the most amazingly midnight black-colored pedals she had ever seen. 

Her mind wandered back.

She remembered the time she used to pick so many flowers for her lord and make necklaces out of them just to see him wear it. He wouldn't seem to acknowledge it but she knew deep down inside, he was smiling at her. Jaken would always yell at her for making such useless things for Sesshomaru and saying that it was degrading to him. But what amazed them both was Sesshomaru never took off the flower necklaces Rin made for him. 

Rin tilted her head to one side as a thought triggered her. 

Maybe she could give him a final rose. This single rose in her hand…

Her eyes lifted up. Not far away, a large castle could be seen in the shadows just beyond a near-by forest. 

_'That place…' _

Memories still resided there.

"If you only knew…" She whispered.

A heavy breeze blew past her and echoed it back to her. 

Her tear-stained face void from any emotions now, she slowly dragged her feet toward the place where her heart still lied in.

*

*

* 

_'No more pain…'_ The rose voiced through the wind. 

*

*

*

**!**!**!**!**!**!**

**(END OF PART ONE!)**

**!**!**!**!**!**!**


End file.
